


Too late

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apparently I like my fics short.  So that's what you get.  Short.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  Third person Sam (does that make sense?).  Somewhere on the drive back to Stanford (Pilot), that Sam’s a thinker.  No beta yet, but it is always greatly appreciated (hint hint).





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

>   DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.  Third person Sam (does that make sense?).  Somewhere on the drive back to Stanford (Pilot), that Sam’s a thinker.  No beta yet, but it is always greatly appreciated (hint hint).

Title: Too late

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: none, really

Rating: gen

Warnings:  Apparently I like my fics short.  So that's what you get.  Short.

Author’s Notes:DISCLAIMERS, ETC., ETC.Third person Sam (does that make sense?).Somewhere on the drive back to Stanford (Pilot), that Sam’s a thinker.No beta yet, but it is always greatly appreciated (hint hint).

  


“Too late”  
   
Jess was late.  Sam knew.  She hadn’t told him, yet, but he knew.  Sam had a way of knowing everything that was going on around him.  He figured it would make him a good lawyer.  Nobody gets anything past Sam Winchester.  
   
So Jess was late, and knowing about it, and _not_ knowing about it was making Sam twitchy.  Dean drove like a bat out of hell, so he knew he would be home in no time at all.  Then she would tell him.  Hell, if she even knew yet herself.  Jess had been drinking at the party before he left.  Well, she had had _one_.  That can’t be too bad for you.  
   
Jess had had one drink.  That was unusual.  Not that she was a serious drinker, but it had been a party, a party that she had wanted to attend.  She knew.  She just hadn’t been ready to tell him.  
   
Could he blame her?  It’s not that their relationship was moving along at blinding speed, but they had only been together for a year and a half.  That’s a little soon to have a kid, and get married.  But they would.  If Jess was really, truly, seriously late, they would get married.  And she was.  He knew it.  
   
It was both hard for Sam to leave Dean again and hard for him to keep from bounding up the steps to his apartment to get to Jess.  Sam had seen that look on Dean’s face a thousand times, but he had never seen the look on a woman’s face as she told him he was going to be a father.  On Jess’ face.  He couldn’t wait.  He wanted to kiss her as hard as he could, and then explore every curve of her body before they had a chance to change.  Things were going to be different from here on out, he could feel it.  
   
There was a plate of cookies waiting for Sam when he got home.  He had a serious sweet tooth, and Jess enabled it.  A lot.  She always said his theme song should be “Sex and candy”.  Well, if the shoe fits…  Cookies are good stuff!  And Jess?  She was beautiful and amazing.  And apparently, not at home.  



End file.
